


All This Shall Be Ours

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M, Picnic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Ike's trying to keep up with Ranulf as Ranulf leads him somewhere mysterious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday @regalsword!

Ike pushed his way through the thick wall of brambles, mumbling to himself in frustration as he stumbled through the darkness.

"What's the matter? Having trouble back there?" Ranulf shouted from up ahead, already halfway clambered up a steep dirt slope.

"No, I've got this," Ike replied as he contemplated getting out his sword to start hacking away at the foliage. He decided against it, however, and kept shoving through, looking carefully to try to figure out where Ranulf had stepped mere moments ago. Ranulf's agility shouldn't have made it so much easier for him to get through here, but Ike had just been unable to keep up the entire climb up the mountain.

"If you want I can come hold your hand and lead you through." Even without looking, Ike could see Ranulf's smirk in his mind's eye. "Maybe I can come carry you even?"

"Pretty sure if you tried to carry me we'd injure more things than just my pride."

"Aw, come on, I could just-"

"Less blabbing more climbing. And make sure there's an actual path for me up ahead this time."

"Fine, fine. See you up ahead, honey," Ranulf said flirtatiously as he jumped up in leaps and bounds. 

Ike shook his head. Ranulf certainly could be a handful sometimes. Maybe if he had any clue what Ranulf was thinking he'd be a bit more forgiving of the whole matter, but as it was? All he knew was that Ranulf had shook him from bed with a "hey, come on, there's something I want to show you today." The sun wasn't even up yet - Ike smacked himself in the head. Of course that's why he couldn't keep up with Ranulf. The damn cat had nightvision. 

"You okay back there?" Ranulf shouted back. "What was that noise?" His sarcastic teasing tone was gone replaced with sudden worry.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Ike replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's all good." Ike tried to wave off Ranulf's worries vaguely in his direction. "Just keep clearing a path, okay?"

"You got it," Ranulf replied, the worry gone. Ike concentrated once more on his footsteps - he had reached the cliff Ranulf had climbed up, and fished around for a handhold. Ike resolved to practice his hiking skills more once all this was over. Ranulf was clearly going to push him to his limits.

Finally, with only minor scrapes and bruises, Ike managed to reach the peak of the mountain. It topped off into a flat peak, with grass poking through the dirt. Ranulf was rolling out a blanket on the ground, and a basket was lying on the ground next to him. "You weren't seriously carrying that the whole time, were you?" Ike asked in disbelief.

"Yeah? What, did you not notice?" Ranulf plopped down on the blanket and patted the ground by his side, inviting Ike to sit down.

"Guess I was more focused on walking than I thought," Ike mused as he happily accepted Ranulf's invitation. "So what's the plan anyways? We didn't come up here this early for nothing, did we?" he asked as Ranulf cuddled up to Ike's side, cuddling against his arm and resting on his shoulder.

"Just wait. It should be any minute now."

Ike sighed. Guess it was going to be a surprise. He reached over with his free arm and scratched behind Ranulf's ears, noting with bemusement as they started twitching happily. Ike was slowly starting to learn what Ranulf liked and didn't like. It was going to take time, but what wouldn't? And maybe now he'd finally have that time.

Slowly, surely, the area started to light up. In the distance, Ike could see it - a slight yellow aura coming up from behind a distant mountain ridge. Inch by inch, the sun's rays started to pour out over the ridge and fill the valley between them, like a dam slowly opening forth to fill the empty basin. The radiant red and yellow hues slowly filled the sky as the sea of trees below them came into view. It was an absolutely beautiful sunrise.

"So this is what you were trying to show me, huh?" 

Ranulf nodded. "You like it?"

"It's a great view, to be sure."

Ike could feel Ranulf shift to come closer. "I used to come by here all the time when I was a kid. I don't think anyone else but me knows about this little spot - I've never seen anyone else mark a trail or leave any signs of them being here. It was my private little place, y'know?"

Ike thought for a bit. "And you're cool with sharing that with me?"

Ranulf nodded. "Yeah."

Ike didn't quite know how to respond, but eventually found the one word he felt was appropriate: "Thanks."

Ranulf squeezed his arm. "Thank you, Ike."


End file.
